villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Rush
Dr. Rush is the secondary main human antagonist of Black Sheep. She is portrayed by Tandi Wright. Origin She was employed by Angus to assist in his genetic experiments and then dispose of the unborn foetuses of the sheep. Angus' dream was to create a new species of sheep yet he ended up creating genetically engineered monsters, sheep that became infected with a virus he created which turned them into killers rather than docile herbivores. Dr. Rush laughed at the idea of the carnivorous sheep, when she saw them herself, she was barely affected by it. Biography Dr. Rush first appears as a sinister scientist leading a team of other like-minded scientists in her quest to make Angus' experiments a success. She first appears when two animal activists, Grant and Experience, steal from her lab, taking a mutated carnivorous lamb foetus. Dr. Rush notices Grant stealing and alerts her men, who give chase. When the men return, complaining that they couldn't find him, Dr. Rush berates them that she cannot even put on a cup of tea in this country without some problem happening. Dr. Rush then asks one of the men to help her in the lab. She returns when Tucker has been bitten on the foot by an infected sheep, and she tries to encourage a jealous Angus to kill his own brother Henry. However, to her dismay, Angus can't do it. She berates Angus and says this is science. Experience says this is not science but corruption. Henry says to Tucker to show the scientists his foot, which Dr. Rush is amused about, and she puts on her visor for protection as Tucker reveals his hoof, stemming from the sheep's bite. Dr. Rush injects Tucker with a paralyzer, and keeps him prisoner. When Dr. Rush is examining Tucker, she gets into an argument with Angus, when she asks where Henry went Angus says he got lost somewhere (when Henry fell with Experience into the disposal pit). Angus warns Dr. Rush his presentation to the investors is about to start, and whatever happens, Dr. Rush cannot interrupt. Dr. Rush appears hurt by his comment about a woman of her nature messing things up for him and yet she remains icy cold and retorts likewise. Later, she is with a scientist, examining Tucker. They look at his cloven foot and see he is transforming into a sheep. Realizing she and Angus accidentally made the virus, Dr. Rush takes pride in this and injects Tucker with more of the virus, mutating him into a monstrous half human half sheep monster (a were sheep). When the scientist is disgusted and flees, Dr. Rush just laughs. She asks Tucker how he feels, he says he's itchy and has tight skin. After the transformation, Dr. Rush congratulates Tucker, and gives him the cure for the virus. She says he's a very lucky young man and she's going to give Angus the cure. She tells Tucker just to take it easy for a while and leaves him. As Dr. Rush leaves the laboratory, she sees the eviscerated corpse of the scientist who just fled. She barely grimaces, but notices the carnivorous sheep eyeing her and she flees. Going into the woods, she mutters that Angus' presentation isn't far, but she gets her foot trapped in a bog. She tries to get out but falls and then she sees a sheep watching her. She moves her hand to her right and feels something furry. Its a sheep, which eats her to death. Trivia *Dr. Rush could have avoided her death by a) not going through the woods but round them, and b) wearing her visor so the sheep wouldn't go for her face. *Dr. Rush is a very calculating woman, who always is a step ahead of everyone else. Its only when she's distressed that she drops this manner, yet this proves fatal. *She is the Big Bad of the film, with Angus and the Sheep being the Bigger Bads. Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains